Deadly games of the heart
by Lostsoul99
Summary: Piper is kidnapped by the source and Leo, paige and pheobe have to survive trials in order to save her, will they get thier in time, or is piper doomed to watch her sisters and the man she loves die all because of her.


**I don't own anything of Charmed, none at all. It belongs to WB and ABC or whoever had them on T.V. listings.**

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story, my first charmed fanfic, so please read and review. This is different from the show sort of, Pheobe was never in love w/ cole. Don't get me wrong, I loved them as a couple, but i thought it would be more fun if Cole was full time source, and liked piper. Piper/Leo pairing. Prue never existed, paige was always w/ them.

* * *

"Piper?… Piper wake up."

Piper felt her cheek being slapped softly by a rough hand as she was brought out of her sleep.

"Ugh, what happened!" She vaguely remembered being knocked out during a fight. "THE SOURCE!" She cried out as she bolted upright as she looked into the eyes of the source himself.

"Glad to see you've awoken." He chuckled as he walked around her. Piper watched him carefully, ready to freeze him at any given moment.

"You're powers won't effect me Piper, there's no use for trying."  
"You're lying!" Piper rose her hands and made her movement to freeze him but nothing happened.

"I don't lie Piper, I may be evil, but lying, I find it useless." The source smiled as he looked over Piper. "You truly are breathtaking."

Pipers brows furrowed as she looked at the Source. "Excuse me?"

"The eldest of the charmed ones," He began to recite. "The most powerful, the strongest, easily tempered, but no where does it mention how beautiful you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere buddy." Piper said, trying to ignore the last bit of what he had said.

"Such a temper." He repeated. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and kill your sisters."

"If I don't mind my ass!" Piper cried as she made a movement to get up, only to be held down by an invisible force.

The source smiled at her, his perfectly white teeth gleaming as his cold blue eyes bore deep into her brown ones.

"Can't let you escape now can I?"

"LEO!" Piper cried out. She was desperate to get out of the bonds, and away from him. She knew Leo wouldn't hear her, but it wouldn't stop her. "LEO!"

"Be back soon." He smiled and disappeared in a column of flames.

'This is perfect, how the hell did I even end up here?' Piper thought back to when they first heard about the source.

(One month earlier)

"PHEOBE!" Paige cried out angrily. "We're going to be late hurry up!"

"Do you guys want to eat anything before you go?" Piper asked Paige as she made her way to the kitchen.

"No, we'll just grab something at Starbucks on the way." Paige smiled at her sister. "But thanks for the offer."

"Eh, what are sisters for." Piper smiled from the kitchen. "When will you two be back home?"

"Probably late, so don't bother with dinner. Plus, you and Leo can have some alone time if you know what I mean." Paige winked at her sister in a teasing fashion.

Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters suggestion. "Leo is busy doing his job, I cant just expect him to stop because I have a free day you know."

"He's your husband." Paige interjected. "PHEOBE!" She screamed up the stairs one more time.

"Coming!" Phoebe cried out as she rushed down the stairs putting in a pair of hoop earrings. "Jeez why are you in such a hurry anyways?"

"We're going to be late, come on!"

"Where exactly are you guys going again?" Piper asked as she emerged from the kitchen, looking at her two younger sibling questioningly. What happens if a Demon attacks or something, I need to know where you guys will be."

"We'll be in L.A. shopping and stuff, just give a holler and I'll orb in here as fast as I can." Paige smiled reassuringly to her sister. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it." Piper smiled. "Alright, I'll see you guys later then. Have fun."

Phoebe and Paige hugged Piper goodbye and orbed away. Piper went back into the kitchen to do some baking. She had the whole day off, so why not do something she enjoyed. 'It's better then brewing up potions.' she thought as she got a tray for the cookies from the cabinets.

"Hello!" Leo orbed in surprisingly with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "These are for you." He said smiling at his wife adoringly.

"Leo!" Piper said surprised as she took the flowers from him. "These are lovely. What did you do?"

"Can't a man give his wife flowers?" Leo asked, a look of hurt lined his face but he quickly smiled as Piper swatted him as she grabbed the flowers.

"He can." Piper agreed as she got out a vase to place the flowers in. "So how long are you here for?"

"All day if you want me to." Leo looked around the kitchen lazily. "So, do you want to do anything more… exciting?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Go upstairs?" He finished.

"I knew you had something up your sleeve when you gave me the flowers." Piper grinned and went to hug him.

He held her there in his arms as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you so much do you know that Piper?"

Piper looked up and met his loving gaze and nodded. "And I love you just as much Leo. Do you know that?"

With that, the two orbed up stairs for quality time that they haven't had in awhile.

"Whoa, I am pooped." Phoebe said as she placed her shopping bags on the kitchen table and went into the living room to rest.

"Tell me about it." Paige groaned as she took off her shoes and leant back into the sofa, sighing in exhaustion. "Who knew shopping could take so much energy, I now know what the saying "shop till you drop" means, literally."

Phoebe chuckled at her sisters remark. "Hey, where's Piper?" She looked around quickly from the sofa. "I would of expected to smell some sort of meal cooking, it is Piper after all."

"I don't know?" Paige sat up as well to scan the area. As they got up to look in the kitchen they heard laughter from upstairs.

"I think I know where they are." Phoebe looked pointedly up the stairs towards Piper and Leo's room.

"And what they're doing." Paige wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew."

"Well, it looks like me and you have to settle for whatever is in the fridge." Phoebe sighed as she made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As she looked on the shelves for something to eat she heard Paige scream. Running from the kitchen she entered the family room to see Paige ducking from a fire ball.

"Hold still witch!" The demon shouted as he aimed a fireball at Paige.

"Fireball!" Paige called out. It orbed to her and she sent it flying back towards the demon who screamed in agony when it hit.

"He swore I wouldn't die!" He cursed as he turned into nothing but a cloud of black smoke.

"He? He who?" Paige wondered out loud as she looked over to where Phoebe was standing, who merely shrugged.

"How should I know?"


End file.
